


suavemente

by romanope



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanope/pseuds/romanope
Summary: spamano week 2017, bonus day prompt: comfortromano has some bad feelings on a rainy day, none of which are specified, and so in a little short drabble spain comforts him with cuddles.





	suavemente

Rain softly pours outside the large house, hitting the roof with a soft pitter patter. Lovino’s focus was tied to it, a daze of emotions clouding his head as he clutched a pillow, his eyes shut in an lousy attempt at a nap.

Antonio was downstairs doing whatever, he didn’t know ― he wasn’t even sure how long he had been up here alone. It was only a matter of time before soft, sock-padded footsteps creeped up the stairs, accompanied by the clicking of a dog’s paws, drowning out the raindrops.

“Amor?” The voice is soft, tired; it pulls Lovino from his catnap, making him force his eyes open, roll over, and look up at the figure standing in the doorway. Their eldest dog lies in a tired pile by the bed, a soft huff escaping him. Lovino tries to pretend he hadn’t been crying, but after centuries, his lover knows him better than anyone.

A concerned look takes Antonio’s face, pulling the corner of his lips down, his dimples vanishing, and eyebrows pulled inward in worry. He crawls onto the bed beside his lover, settling beside him, hesitant hands moving to hold him, wary for the Italian’s opposition. He’s relieved when he settles back against his arms, his chest, relaxing into his hold, his hold on the pillow loosening.

There’s silence for a moment. One of the dogs, the puppy, hops onto the bed, nuzzling their legs and feet. Their ears tune into the rain, it lulls Lovino, it softens his emotions, his anger, his sadness, numbs him while it also calms him. He’s quiet, not wanting to hear the way his voice croaks from his crying, not wanting Antonio to hear him sound pathetic. But he knows Antonio could never care about something like that.

Antonio’s voice breaks the silence. “¿…Te encuentras bien…?” he murmurs softly, his rough hands imparting a gentle touch, ghosting along Lovino’s hip and waist, pushing under his shirt gently, so that his thumb can rub shapes into his skin out of comfort.

He still doesn’t speak, instead he shakes his head softly, and Antonio dips his head down, pressing his nose to the other’s neck, and lips to the nape ― soft, everything he does is soft, it’s tender, it’s unconditional love poured out through actions, leaving words behind in favor of kisses and touches.

Antonio doesn’t ask what’s wrong. He doesn’t want to see his lover cry and sob like he had been before, knowing that if he tried to speak everything would spill over the brim. And he knows Lovino doesn’t want to be seen that way either, so they’re quiet, letting the rain speak for them.


End file.
